


Junior Year (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg is known, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scott finds out Stiles is pregnant, Smut, Stiles tells Derek that he is pregnant, Stiles tells the sheriff he is pregnant, stiles is pregnant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Es el último año, otra ronda de drama, relaciones y escuela secundaria. Derek y Stiles finalmente hablan, hay menos del mundo sobrenatural y más de la vida en la escuela secundaria. Stiles les dice a Scott, Derek y John que está embarazado. Derek y Stiles hablan con Melissa y descubren cómo resolver las cosas. Están en un mundo de problemas y complicaciones. También Stiles y Derek se lo dicen a la manada.





	1. Stiles se lo dice a Scott y John.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Junior Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534606) by [Malec_forever46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46). 



Es el comienzo del último año. Stiles y Scott finalmente saben todos los seres sobrenaturales que hay en Beacon Hills. Malia fue a vivir con su madre, así que se mudó el verano del segundo año, Isaac y Malia siguen siendo buenos amigos y se hablan lo más posible, aunque Isaac ahora está saliendo con la hermana menor de Derek, Cora, por lo que Derek se ha convertido en el protector hermano mayor y si Isaac alguna vez le hace algo a Cora, habrá un infierno que pagar y no va a ser bonito a su favor.

Stiles y Derek están reconstruyendo su relación lentamente, no todo es perfecto, pero va mejorando. No han tenido una reunión de manada desde que vencieron a Deucalion. Aiden y Ethan se han unido oficialmente a su manada, así que había otro par de bocas para alimentar en la casa Hale, pero todo va a estar bien porque tienen suficiente espacio. También la Señora Hale está embarazada, así que habrá otra boca para alimentar dentro de 9 meses, lo que será bueno porque pasará un poco antes de que Derek, Laura, Isaac, Aiden y Ethan vayan a la universidad, así que cuando se vayan de la casa estarán solos, tal como estaban antes. Todos crecieron y las únicas personas que quedarán serán Talia, Samuel, Cora y el bebé.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se despertó con el sonido de su alarma, Scott ya estaba en la escuela porque tenía una práctica de fútbol y era obligatoria, así que no podía saltársela sin importar cuánto se quejara por la mañana. Stiles decidió usar sus gafas hoy, sin sentirse con ganas de ponerse sus lentillas, luego se puso un vaquero, su camisa blanca con una franela encima y unos converse. Bajó las escaleras y tomó un trozo de pan tostado mientras decía "Buenos días, mamá, papá", luego se dirigió hacia Marie Rose, que estaba sentada en su silla alta jugando con su comida y riendo, "Y buenos días para ti también, Marie" dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Se puso de pie y miró a su padre. "Oye, ¿sabes cuándo vas a llegar a casa del trabajo? Hay algo que tengo que decirte." Stiles dijo nerviosamente mirando desde el suelo a sus ojos, Melissa miró hacia arriba, sus ojos se agrandaron y su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa suave.

John le miró y dijo "En realidad, solo tengo que trabajar hasta medio día, así que debería estar en casa para cuando tú y Scott lleguen a casa de la escuela hoy", respondió.

Stiles se comió el resto de su desayuno y se dirigió a su jeep, prometió que se encontraría con Scott en la puerta de la escuela antes de que comenzaran las clases. Cuando llegó a la escuela, aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia dentro. Vio a Scott esperándole en los escalones. Stiles le miró y sonrió antes de decir "Hey Scotty, ¿cómo ha ido la práctica?".

Scott respondió. "Ha ido bien, hicimos nuestro entrenamiento habitual levantando pesas, luego tuvimos que hacer algunas vueltas y correr alrededor del campo sobre las 6:30 y trabajamos en algunos ejercicios hasta las 7 ". Terminó. Stiles sonrió y él y Scott comenzaron a entrar a la escuela.

"En realidad, hay algo que necesito decirte". Scott se detuvo y miró a Stiles con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó, pasando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Stiles para ver si algo estaba mal. "Te ves bien. No hay lesiones físicas ". Scott dijo haciendo que Stiles se riera entre dientes antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir.

" No. No hay nada mal físicamente. Es más emocional y quiero contarte todo al respecto, pero tienes que esperar hasta después de la escuela porque también tengo que decírselo a papá". Stiles dijo.

Scott le miró y le contestó "Bien, afortunadamente el entrenador decidió darnos el día libre, así que no tenemos práctica después de la escuela ya que la tuvimos esta mañana".

Stiles sonrió, "Genial. Eso es aún mejor porque papá estará en casa cuando volvamos de la escuela ". Scott asintió y se fue a su primera clase. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Stiles se dirigió a su mesa habitual.

Stiles se sentó y comenzó a frotarse el estómago sin siquiera darse cuenta e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en la gran situación con la que tiene que lidiar y todavía tiene que lidiar con decirle a Derek que va a ser un padre adolescente. La mente de Stiles comenzó a volverse loca pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. ¿Qué pasa si Derek no quiere al bebé? ¿Y si Stiles tiene que hacer esto solo? ¿Y si Derek nunca vuelve a hablar con él? ¿Y si Derek rompe con él? Los ojos de Stiles comenzaron a aguarse, pero antes de que una lágrima pudiera deslizarse por su mejilla, Stiles fue sacado de su ataque de pánico por unas manos alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la vista y vio que Derek le miraba sonriendo.

"Hey, bebé. ¿Qué está pasando? "Dijo.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió " Hey. Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás? "

" Estoy bien. Estaba esperando verte, las clases eran muy aburridas ", dijo Derek, quitando los brazos de su cintura y sentándose a su lado. Stiles inmediatamente se apoyó en los brazos de Derek tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Derek frunció un poco el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de Stiles, pero disfrutó de la cercanía que tenían, se había perdido esto durante las vacaciones de invierno.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran allí y disfrutaron de su almuerzo juntos como una manada. Cuando finalmente terminó la escuela, Stiles y Scott subieron al coche y se dirigieron directamente a casa. Stiles aparcó el coche cuando llegaron e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia dentro, subieron las escaleras para dejar sus mochilas arriba antes de regresar al salón. Stiles agarró la imagen de ultrasonido que estaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche antes de seguir a Scott de vuelta a la planta baja.

John y Melissa estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Scott y Stiles entraron al salón. Melissa apagó el televisor y se levantó del sofá. Melissa le indicó a Scott que se sentara al lado de John.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Scott preguntó mirando a Melissa y Stiles.

"Bueno ..." Murmuró Stiles jugando con sus dedos, Melissa le frotó la espalda con comodidad, sonriendo. "Hay algo que necesito deciros", continuó, mirando de un lado a otro entre Scott y John. Ellos asintieron, escuchando en silencio.

Stiles alcanzó detrás de su espalda, sacó la imagen de la ecografía que Melissa imprimió hace un mes y se la entregó a John y Scott. John tomó la foto y la miró, la miró con asombro y volvió a mirar a Stiles.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?", Preguntó. Stiles simplemente asintió. "¿Pero cómo?", Agregó.

Stiles le miró y dijo "Sinceramente, no lo sé. No es muy normal que los hombres queden embarazados. Mamá y yo pensamos que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que soy una chispa. Que de alguna manera eso hace que pueda quedar embarazado." Stiles miró a Scott ahora, deseando ver su reacción. "¿Qué crees sobre esto Scotty?" Stiles preguntó. Scott miró de la foto a Stiles y luego a la foto.

"¡Creo que voy a ser tío!", Gritó entusiasmado, sonriéndole a Stiles, "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? ", Preguntó.

" Alrededor de un mes más o menos ", respondió mirando a Melissa para que confirmara, lo que hizo asintiendo. Stiles se relajó al saber que tenía el apoyo de Scott. "¿Papá?", Preguntó. John había estado terriblemente callado.

John le miró, "¿Lo sabe el padre?", Preguntó.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo hace". Respondió.

"Stiles, me alegro por ti, pero es tu último año. Este es el momento en el que postularás a las universidades y estudiarás para el ACT. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso y cuidar a un bebé que está creciendo dentro de ti? ", Preguntó.

Stiles miró a su padre y le dijo" Sé que es mucho en qué pensar y entiendo que tengo que presentar mi solicitud a las universidades y estudiar para las ACT, pero siento que puedo hacerlo. Os tengo a ti, mamá, Marie y Scott para ayudarme." John le dio una sonrisa llorosa y se levantó para abrazarle. Stiles le devolvió el abrazo y tenía una sonrisa igual de acuosa. Luego Stiles se movió para abrazar a Scott también.

"Felicidades hermano", dijo Scott, mientras se alejaban del abrazo.

Stiles respondió "Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí." Scott asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda una vez más antes de separarse.

John preguntó "Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decírselo a Derek? Supongo que Derek es el padre. "Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

" Por supuesto que Derek es el padre. No hay nadie más. "Stiles respondió con una mirada cariñosa que se extendió por su cara. John sacudió la cabeza y Stiles agregó "Planeo decírselo mañana. Solo quería decíroslo a ti y a Scott primero. Antes de que se lo dijera a él también. "Ellos le miraron y le sonrieron.

" Mientras se lo digas pronto. Porque está realmente preocupado por ti ", dijo Scott y luego recordó lo que había pasado en los últimos meses," ¡Espera! ¡Estabas embarazado cuando tuvimos que luchar contra Deucalion! "Exclamó. Stiles hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de ese recuerdo y asintió." Casi recibiste un golpe en el estómago y no dijiste nada ". Scott agregó, Stiles asintió otra vez.

" Sí . "Respondió tímidamente, pero tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable.

"Increíble". Scott agitó los brazos y suspiró "Mientras tú y el bebé estéis bien ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa ", y sonrió.

"Ahora, qué hay de cenar, me muero de hambre", exclamó Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Melissa, John y Scott se echaron a reír y siguieron a Stiles a la cocina.

"En realidad, iba a pedir chino. Ya que hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente ". John dijo buscando el menú de la comida para llevar, Stiles suspiró y asintió.

" Eso suena genial. "Stiles se dirigió al salón y se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba hacia abajo y se frotaba el estómago. "Escuchas eso bebé. Todo va a estar bien, solo tenemos que decirle a tu otro padre que va a ser padre a la edad de 17 años. "Stiles se rió al pensar en eso. "Todo va a estar bien", suspiró felizmente tumbado en el sofá y descansando sus pies en el otro lado del sofá.


	2. Stiles y Derek finalmente hablan.

Hoy es el día, pensó Stiles cuando se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para elegir lo que iba a usar para ir a la escuela. Después de que escogió su ropa, la tiró hacia su cama antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse los dientes. Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Después de haberse puesto los pantalones cortos, se abrió camino al espejo, se volvió de lado y luego se miró el estómago. Podía ver que apenas estaba empezando a mostrar estar un poco gordito, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que está embarazado.

A Stiles le encantaba pasar sus dedos por su estómago para recordarse que llevaba un ser humano dentro de él que posiblemente podría ser un hombre lobo como Derek o una chispa como él. No podía esperar a que este niño naciera y fuera amado por tantas tías y tíos. Cuando tocó su estómago pudo sentir que ya no era su abdomen un poco marcado, era un poco más suave, pero cuando se tocaba justo debajo de su ombligo, podía sentir una dureza que probablemente es donde el bebé estaba creciendo.

........................................................................................................................

Después de que finalmente pudo dejar de mirarse en el espejo, se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. El resto de la familia ya estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando. Stiles tomó un tazón, el cereal y la leche, se sentó junto a Scott y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

"Así que, hijo, hoy es el día en que le vas a contar a Derek sobre el bebé. ¿Estás nervioso? ", Preguntó John, alimentando a Marie Rose mientras trataba de comer, tenía el día libre hoy para pasar el día con Marie Rose. Melissa, desafortunadamente, tiene que ir a trabajar, así que tomó su desayuno y estaba a punto de salir.

"Estoy extremadamente nervioso, es el amor de mi vida y no sé cómo va a reaccionar o incluso si va a querer a este bebé o si querrá tener algo que ver conmigo. Probablemente podría convencerle de que al menos apoye al niño si no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, todavía podríamos proveerle al niño para que no tenga que tener una infancia terrible". Stiles terminó.

Melissa se movió detrás de él y le golpeó en la cabeza, "¡Ay! ¿Por que ha sido eso?" dijo Stiles frotándose el punto sensible en la cabeza y se enfrentó a Melissa.

"Qué demonios te pasa. Ese chico te ama hasta la luna y de regreso, literalmente haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así que saca la cabeza de tu culo y dile a ese chico que será padre y que amará a este niño porque este niño será amado por muchas personas maravillosas y dos padres que están totalmente enamorados que harán cualquier cosa para proteger a su bebé y al otro ". Finalizó.

Stiles farfulló y miró a John o Scott en busca de apoyo, pero ellos solo negaron con la cabeza.

"Ella tiene razón, hijo. Es hora de que vayáis a la escuela antes de que lleguéis tarde. Muy bien, levantaos, aprended todo lo que podáis, sed los mejores estudiantes que podáis ser y buena suerte con Derek, Stiles, espero que todo salga bien ". John dijo, prácticamente empujando a los chicos a la puerta, por suerte Stiles pudo conseguir sus llaves antes de que la puerta se cerrara prácticamente en sus caras.

Stiles y Scott se dirigieron al jeep y pusieron rumbo a la escuela. Stiles aparcó el jeep y se dirigió al interior.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados y prometieron reunirse para almorzar, ese era también el momento en que Stiles iba a contarle a Derek acerca del bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

........................................................................................................................

Con el almuerzo acercándose lentamente, Stiles se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por segundos. Tenía que asegurarse de alejarse lo suficiente de todos los demás hombres lobo para que no pudieran usar su súper sentido de la audición para darse cuenta de lo que Derek y Stiles estaban hablando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la campana había sonado hasta que Isaac puso su mano sobre su hombro para sacarle de sus pensamientos. 

Se dirigieron al patio después de almorzar, Scott ya estaba allí junto con Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Cora, Mason, Liam, Brett, Theo, Hayden, Corey y sorprendentemente Danny , creo que acaba de empezar a salir con Ethan, le informaron sobre todos los desastres sobrenaturales que estaban ocurriendo y se lo tomó muy bien. La manada es tan fuerte como siempre lo ha sido y Stiles está realmente orgulloso de eso, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo va a durar eso cuando le diga a Derek lo del bebé, luego a todos sus amigos, prepararse para el último año y las aplicaciones para la universidad. Sí, pensó Stiles, esto será divertido.

Cuando él e Isaac llegaron a la mesa, Isaac inmediatamente se acercó a Cora mientras que Stiles se acercó a Derek y le dio un golpecito suave en el hombro. Pasaron la siguiente mitad del almuerzo hablando sobre los planes, lo que van a hacer para vacaciones, cuándo sera la próxima reunión de la manada y lo que planean hacer después de que todos vayan a la universidad. Antes de que terminara el almuerzo, Stiles agarró suavemente el hombro de Derek. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?", Preguntó. Derek asintió y siguió a Stiles a las gradas donde podrían tener más privacidad, Stiles podía sentir a todos mirándole, la mayoría de ellos probablemente podían oler el miedo en él, pero en este momento todo lo que le importaba era cómo reaccionaría Derek una vez que le dijera que iba a ser padre.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando llegaron a las gradas, Stiles subió unas cuantas filas, Derek le siguió y se sentó frente a él colocando sus manos sobre la rodilla de Stiles para evitar que rebotara.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó, realmente preocupado porque no podía averiguar qué ha estado pasando con Stiles durante las últimas semanas.

"Esta es una noticia realmente importante, realmente grande", dijo Stiles. Derek asintió y continuó escuchando "Está bien. Así que, obviamente, sé que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales antes y que no hemos usado protección a pesar de que realmente no hemos necesitado hacerlo porque eres un hombre lobo y obviamente estoy limpio, pero creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho. "Stiles balbuceó. Wow pensaba que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

"Está bien ..." Derek dijo confundido.

Stiles suspiró y se dio por vencido, "Estoyembarazadodetubebé". Stiles dijo muy rápido y si Derek no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, probablemente no lo hubiera entendido, pero ese no era el caso.

"¡¿Estás qué ?!" Exclamó Derek, luciendo más desconcertado que nunca. "Lo siento. ¿Escuché eso correctamente? ¿Acabas de decir y cito que estás embarazado de mi bebé?" Preguntó Derek con las cejas levantadas mirando a Stiles. Stiles asintió y apartó la mirada de Derek.

"No. Eso no es posible. Eres un chico, eso no puede pasar ". Dijo, aún sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

" Yo tampoco creía que fuera posible, pero como soy una chispa, aparentemente me permite quedar embarazado aunque soy un hombre y no una mujer ". Stiles respondió. Derek le miró y se levantó.

" Eso no es posible, Stiles. Estás bromeando, ¿no? " Preguntó. Stiles le miró con dolor en sus ojos.

" ¿Parece esto una broma? ", Exclamó Stiles mientras se levantaba la camisa y le mostraba a Derek su estómago que estaba iniciando a hincharse por el bebé. Derek le miró con una expresión de exasperación.

"Eso no puede ser", Dijo de nuevo "Stiles, tenemos planes para la universidad y viajar por el mundo juntos, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso con un niño?", Exclamó Derek. Stiles le miro lágrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos.

"Bueno, lo siento, ¡no es como si hubiera planeado que esto pasara! ¡No sabía que podía quedarme embarazado y esto depende de ti tanto como de mí! " Gritó Stiles, sin importarle que los compañeros de clase que pasaban les estuvieran mirando. Stiles le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y sacó algo de su mochila "Aquí. Pensé que querrías tener esto. Es una ecografía de nuestro bebé. Incluso si no lo quieres, sigo haciéndolo, así que lo haré contigo o sin ti en la vida de este niño. Pero sé que será difícil que le críe solo uno de los padres" Terminó dándole a Derek la ecografía.

"Stiles ..." Derek comenzó a alcanzar su brazo, Stiles apartó su brazo y se enfrentó a Derek una vez más.

"No, vete a la mierda Derek. Avísame cuando sientas que puedes ser un adulto real sobre esto ". Stiles terminó la discusión, tomó su mochila, regresó al patio y al colegio. Derek volvió a sentarse en las gradas y miró la pequeña imagen en blanco y negro que mostraba a su bebé creciendo dentro de Stiles.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, levantó su mochila con las manos que nunca abandonaron la foto y regresó dentro, ignorando las miradas que recibió del resto de la manada y dirigiéndose directamente a la clase. El resto del día pasó lentamente en un borrón para Derek que mantuvo su enfoque en la ecografía. Desafortunadamente para él, tenía práctica de fútbol después de la escuela, lo que significa que va a recibir un interrogatorio de todos los chicos. Después de cambiarse a su uniforme de práctica, puso la ecografía en su mochila, se dirigió al campo y los chicos estaban parados allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Scott estaba en el frente mientras que el resto de los chicos estaban detrás de él, menos Mason y Theo, que no querían estar en el equipo de fútbol y preferían ir a los juegos y apoyar a sus novios. Derek dejó caer sus cosas junto a las suyas y se volvió para mirar a los chicos. Scott fue la primera persona en hablar "¿Qué demonios hiciste, Hale?", Dijo, los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho y Derek pudo decir que no estaba feliz.

"Hey, Scott. No hice nada". Se defendió, todos los chicos detrás de Scott levantaron sus cejas claramente sin creer ni una sola cosa de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cómo es que vi a mi hermano llorando cuando regresó de hablar contigo, eh? "Scott dijo, con la ira en su voz cuando hizo la pregunta. Antes de que Derek pudiera contestar, el entrenador Finstock hizo sonar el silbato y todos tuvieron que acercarse para poder comenzar la práctica.

.........................................................................................

Una vez que terminó la práctica, Derek trató de salir de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo, pero tenía que esperar a Isaac, Ethan y Aiden, ya que ahora vivían en la casa Hale porque Isaac tenía un padre abusivo y Ethan y Aiden ahora son parte de la manada y no tienen otra familia. Decidió esperar en el coche a los chicos.

Cuando todos estaban en el Camaro, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la casa Hale, todo el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Stiles o su bebé. Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron. Talia estaba en la cocina cuando entraron los chicos. Derek inmediatamente fue arriba sin saludar a su madre. Talia miró entre él e Isaac y supo que lograría que Isaac respondiera pronto. Mientras Derek estaba arriba, podía escuchar a Isaac y Talia hablando.

"¿Qué le pasa a Derek?", Preguntó.

"Él y Stiles tuvieron una pelea más grande que la de hace algunos meses y Derek hizo llorar a Stiles, así que Scott entró en modo hermano mayor, se enfadó con Derek y no nos quiere decir nada a nosotros. "Isaac explicó. Derek no escuchó el resto porque se movió hacia su mochila, sacó la ecografía y la miró. Había intentado llamar a Stiles antes, pero todas las llamadas fueron al correo de voz, probablemente porque Stiles apagó su teléfono y no quiere hablar con Derek en este momento.

Derek seguía dejando mensajes con la esperanza de que Stiles los viera, acababa de cambiarse de pijama cuando escuchó "¡Derek Samuel Hale! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo! ", Dijo Talia con su voz alfa sin espacio para discusión. Derek se guardó la ecografía en el bolsillo y bajó las escaleras. Talia estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión, podía escuchar los pasos de Derek. Apagó el televisor y se volvió para mirarle, indicándole que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

"¿Dónde están Isaac, Aiden y Ethan?", Le preguntó. Talia le miró y respondió.

"Isaac salió con Cora, Aiden fue a salir con Jackson y Ethan está con Danny en una cita. Estamos solo tú y yo." Sonrió, sonrisa que Derek regresó alegremente, con las manos en la ecografía en su bolsillo. Pensó que ahora era el mejor momento para decirle a su madre que Stiles está embarazado. Talia vio la concentración en su cara y colocó sus manos sobre su rodilla para detener el movimiento. "¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó entre tú y Stiles?", Dijo con calma, sin dejar las rodillas de Derek. Derek respiró hondo y la miró sacando la ecografía del bolsillo.

"Me equivoqué mamá. Me equivoqué y ahora Stiles está enfadado conmigo y no sé qué hacer." Puso la ecografía en las manos de Talia, ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y miró la foto.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?" Susurró mirando hacia abajo a la ecografía, luego a Derek y luego a la foto otra vez.

Derek asintió y respondió "Sí. Stiles está embarazado. Descubrió que era posible porque en parte es una chispa debido a su madre. Me lo dijo hoy, me asusté, tuvimos una gran pelea y ahora no me habla. Sin embargo, le dejé mensajes de voz para cuando esté listo para hablar. No sé qué hacer. También podría haberle dicho que debemos ir a la universidad juntos, vivir nuestros sueños y no podríamos hacer eso con un niño ".

Talia le miró y sonrió, "Oh cariño. Simplemente está molesto porque el hombre que ama básicamente le ha dicho que no quiere un hijo y solo quiere viajar por el mundo. Básicamente le dijiste que no le amas y esa la forma en que podrías perderle. Cuando me quedé embarazada de Charlie tenía solo 19 años, tu padre y yo acabábamos de comenzar la universidad y no sabíamos qué hacer. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podríamos? Todavía éramos adolescentes y no sabíamos qué esperar, también teníamos grandes sueños y pudimos lograrlos. Aunque tuvimos a tu hermano a una edad tan temprana, encontramos una manera de hacerlo funcionar. Con mi candidatura a la alcaldía y tu padre trabajando en el hospital (los Hale son dueños del hospital) pudimos seguir siendo felices, incluso si no era por lo que habíamos soñado, aún nos las arreglamos y no habría cambiado por nada del mundo teneros a vosotros ", terminó, mirando hacia la foto y pasando su mano por la mejilla de Derek.

Derek la miró y le dio una sonrisa triste. "¿Realmente quieres decir eso?", Preguntó, sin sonar demasiado confiado a pesar de que puede decir que no está mintiendo, necesita escucharlo de ella.

"Soy completamente sincera", respondió ella.

La miró con expresión preocupada y le preguntó "¿Y ahora qué hago?" Talia le miró y le golpeó en la nuca. "¡Ouch!" Exclamó moviendo su mano a su cabeza frotando el punto dolorido.  

"Eso es lo que obtienes por hacer una pregunta estúpida", dijo Talia, dándole una mirada decepcionada, Derek la miró. "Lo que vas a hacer es pedirle disculpas a ese chico maravilloso y esperar que te perdone por lo estúpido que has sido, decirle que les amas a los dos y lo haría cuanto antes porque va a necesitarte a lo largo de su embarazo. "Terminó, mirando de nuevo la foto antes de decir. "¡Voy a ser abuela!", Le dio a Derek un fuerte abrazo antes de devolverle la ecografía y dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar a hacer la cena antes de que Sam y Peter regresaran a casa del trabajo y el resto de los chicos regresaran de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Derek decidió volver a su habitación y esperar a que la cena estuviera lista, se sentó en su cama apoyado en su cabecera y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la foto que tenía delante del pequeño bebé dentro de Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Después de la cena, mientras los chicos iban a hacer sus cosas, Derek habló con su padre y le contó todo sobre Stiles embarazado, cómo tuvieron una gran pelea y ahora Stiles no le hablaba. Samuel estaba molesto al principio, pero luego recordó que ya había pasado por esto 4 veces a punto de ser por quinta vez ahora que Talia estaba embarazada otra vez.

Derek regresó a su habitación y se acostó, pero no antes de enviar un mensaje de texto a Stiles.

**"Hey, bebé, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho a ti y a nuestro bebé. También quería decirte que lamento haber dicho que no podíamos hacer que esto funcione y que espero que me devuelvas la llamada incluso si tengo que recuperar tu confianza nuevamente. Te quiero mucho <3" Enviado a las 11:30 pm.**

Derek colocó su teléfono en su mesita de noche junto a la ecografía antes de apagar la luz e irse a la cama.


	3. Derek recapacita.

Han sido un par de días difíciles, Stiles todavía no le habla a Derek, lo cual es comprensible, pero todos los que están a su alrededor pueden decir que les está afectando a él y a Stiles. Incluso está teniendo un impacto en la manada porque Derek y Stiles mantienen todo junto para todos los demás. Era viernes y Derek se despertó sintiéndose como una mierda, miró su teléfono y se entristeció al ver que no tenía mensajes de Stiles, pero que tenía muchos, muchos mensajes de un enfadado Scott. Apagó su teléfono y fue a ducharse.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Era el único que estaba despierto, así que se hizo una taza de café y un panecillo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comió en silencio. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se dirigió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión mientras esperaba que todos los demás se levantaran

.........................................................................................................................

Fue alrededor de una hora después cuando escuchó voces y movimientos provenientes del piso de arriba. Continuó viendo la televisión mientras esperaba que Isaac, Aiden y Ethan bajaran las escaleras, a Cora la iba a llevar Laura para que Derek no tuviera que esperarla.

"Buenos días, mamá", dijo Derek, cuando escuchó los pasos de Talia en las escaleras, se giró hacia el salón y sonrió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?", Preguntó.

"No podía dormir". Dijo tristemente.

Talia suspiró y se acercó a él. "¿Stiles todavía no te habla?", Preguntó, revolviendo su pelo.

Derek asintió. "Sí. Voy a ir a su casa más tarde para darle una gran disculpa y espero que eso funcione", dijo.

Talia sonrió. "Ese es mi chico". Talia se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. "¿Tienes hambre?", Preguntó.

Derek negó con la cabeza. "No. Tomé un panecillo con queso y un poco de café. "

Talia asintió antes de subir las escaleras." Chicos, si queréis que os lleven a la escuela en lugar de caminar o correr, os sugiero que vengáis aquí antes de que Derek se vaya sin vosotros ". Eso les puso en marcha porque inmediatamente después de que lo dijo había 3 series de pasos bajando las escaleras.

Tenían sus mochilas en la espalda listos para irse, Derek les miró. "Coged algo para desayunar y esperad en el coche. Tengo que subir las escaleras y tomar mi mochila y mis llaves". Terminó, apagando la televisión y subiendo las escaleras, mientras los chicos tomaban algo para comer y se dirigían al coche.

Cuando Derek llegó a su habitación, tomó su cartera, llaves, teléfono, la imagen de la ecografía de su mesita de noche y la puso en su cartera, luego tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras hacia su coche. Isaac estaba sentado en el frente mientras Ethan y Aiden estaban en el asiento trasero, Derek se puso al lado del conductor y puso en marcha el coche.

En el camino a la escuela, Isaac le preguntó "Entonces, ¿tú y Stiles vais a hablar para arreglar las cosas? Porque realmente está afectando a todos los demás en la manada, incluso a vosotros. Sé que puedes oler la tristeza que emana de Stiles y de ti también." Girándose hacia Derek, Isaac le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Derek le miró y respondió "Sí, voy a hacer las paces con Stiles hoy después de la escuela. Confía en mí, sé cuan miserables somos yo y Stiles ", suspiró mientras aparcaba el coche. Apagó el coche y salió. Isaac, Aiden y Ethan le siguieron dentro y hacia sus casilleros.

"Solo tengo que pasar este día sin tener que enfrentar a un Scott enfadado y no sé cómo será posible teniendo en cuenta que hoy tenemos práctica de fútbol", dijo Derek mientras se enfrentaba a su casillero. Cuando se volvió se encontró cara a cara con un Scott Stilinski enfadado, también conocido como el mejor amigo y hermano de su novio.

"Hey, Scott", dijo Derek mientras cerraba su casillero y se enfrentaba a Scott.

Scott se cruzó de brazos y respondió "Oye, chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos un momento a Derek y a mí?"

Isaac asintió y los chicos les dejaron solos, "No me digas 'Hey Scott'. Oficialmente has roto a mi mejor amigo ", exclamó." Has roto su corazón y piensa que ya no le amas más. Además, ¿qué pasa con el bebé que crece dentro de él? ", Agregó susurrando la última parte en voz baja.

Derek le miró con una expresión de culpabilidad en su cara, "Sabes lo que va a pasar Scott. Voy a arreglar esto, voy a ir a tu casa más tarde para darle a Stiles una gran disculpa y con suerte, finalmente comenzará a responder mis mensajes de texto. Todavía le amo, Scott, siempre le amaré incluso si no estamos juntos. "Derek respondió, mirando a Scott con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

Scott le miró, "¡Entonces demuéstralo! Si realmente le amas, arregla esto y mantente junto a él y el bebé. Este es tu problema, arréglalo. Ni siquiera está en la escuela hoy, ya que nuestros padres le han dejado quedarse en casa porque se está ahogando en el helado y viendo películas románticas cursis porque la persona que ama no reacciona y se disculpa con su novio". Scott terminó, girándose y dejando a Derek de pie junto a su casillero. Derek gimió y se apoyó en su casillero.

"Este va a ser un día largo", pensó.

.........................................................................................................................

Resulta que el día pasó incluso más lento de lo habitual y el almuerzo fue aún peor, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Liam, Hayden, Isaac, Mason, Corey y Theo estaban muy molestos con Derek porque son los más cercanos a Stiles o sus seres queridos. Así que le dieron muchas palabras fuertes, especialmente Lydia porque era la mejor amiga de Stiles y hace todo lo posible para proteger a Stiles, incluso si eso significa gritarle a su novio por lo idiota que está siendo. Fue tan malo que Derek se fue a la mitad del almuerzo y se dirigió al interior, tirando su almuerzo sin sentir hambre. La práctica de fútbol fue aún peor porque tan pronto como llegaron al campo, el entrenador Finstock les hizo comenzar a dar vueltas debido a la forma en que jugaron su último partido de fútbol.

Luego tuvieron que hacer sprints mientras el entrenador Finstock les gritaba por hacerlo todo mal. Después de que se quedaron sin aliento, finalmente comenzaron a realizar ejercicios y repasar nuevas jugadas para sus próximos partidos, que serán la próxima semana. Durante toda la práctica, Derek se sintió miserable porque cada vez que tomaban un descanso, los chicos comenzaban a darle la charla y a decirle que arreglara las cosas con Stiles hasta el punto en que agarró todas sus cosas durante la mitad de la práctica e hizo camino al vestuario para ducharse y dirigirse a la casa de los Stilinski para finalmente arreglar las cosas con Stiles.

Pero no iba a ir allí oliendo a suciedad y sudor. Se metió en su coche tirando su mochila en el asiento trasero, le envió un mensaje de texto a Isaac diciéndole que le llevara Boyd porque probablemente no regresaría a tiempo para recogerle. Derek arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la casa de los Stilinski rápido, pero seguro.

Cuando se detuvo en el camino de acceso, maldijo inmediatamente cuando vio el coche patrulla del Sheriff y el coche de Melissa en el aparcamiento, adivinaba que era su día libre o se estaban asegurando de que Stiles estuviera bien, ya que Scott tenía práctica de fútbol después de la escuela. Aparcó el coche y salió caminando hacia el porche delantero, tocó suavemente la puerta, esperó un poco antes de que se abriera la puerta y cuando esta se abrió reveló a un Sheriff muy enfadado, que afortunadamente para Derek no llevaba su uniforme, lo que significaba que no tenía su arma en él y no podría dispararle por herir a su hijo.

"Hola, señor Stilinski. ¿Está Stiles en casa? "Derek le preguntó a John que le miró con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

"Depende, ¿estás aquí para romperle el corazón otra vez o estás aquí para arreglar este desastre y estar allí para tu novio y tu hijo?", Respondió fríamente.

Derek tragó saliva y respondió "Lo segundo, señor". John asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia un lado para dejar entrar a Derek.

"Está arriba en su habitación. Arréglalo, Derek ", respondió. Derek asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

No podía ver a Melissa, así que asumió que estaba arriba con Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Stiles, golpeó suavemente. "Entra". Oyó desde el otro lado, giró el pomo suavemente y se abrió paso hacia dentro. Vio a Stiles sentado en el regazo de Melissa acurrucado en una bola llorando. El corazón de Derek se rompió al ver al amor de su vida con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. Derek se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos en silencio y suavemente se sentó en la cama junto a Melissa.

Ella le miró y le sonrió con tristeza, se movió un poco y dejó que Derek tomara su lugar reconfortando a Stiles, mientras susurraba "Soluciónalo". Derek asintió y suavemente se sentó, tomó a Stiles en sus brazos, le sostuvo y le dejó llorar en su regazo. Melissa cerró silenciosamente la puerta y se dirigió escaleras abajo con grandes esperanzas de que estarían bien y de que Derek lo arreglaría.

........................................................................................................................

Después de que Stiles se calmó, levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrar a Derek sosteniéndole y, honestamente, estaba demasiado agotado para alejarse de él y enfadarse más con él.

Mientras Stiles había estado llorando, Derek le había estado frotando la espalda todo el tiempo, Derek le miró y sonrió y Stiles pudo decir que era una sonrisa triste y agotada porque parecía que no había dormido durante días y eso realmente preocupaba a Stiles.

"Hola", dijo Derek débilmente, moviendo uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Stiles, limpiando la evidencia del resto de las lágrimas.

"Hola", respondió él, con voz ronca por todo el llanto.

Derek movió su mano hacia el estómago de Stiles y notó que su estómago se había hinchado más por lo que podía sentir más el pequeño bulto, pero había llegado al punto en que ya se nota que está embarazado.

Stiles se tensó bajo el toque, pero se relajó inmediatamente cuando sintió que Derek frotaba la piel haciéndole sentir mejor y haciendo que el bebé se calmara también. Stiles ha estado teniendo problemas desde su pelea con Derek y realmente les ha perjudicado tanto a él como al bebé.

"¿Recibiste mis mensajes o llamadas?" Preguntó Derek, todavía frotando el estómago de Stiles. Stiles le miró y respondió.

"Sí. Los he recibido hoy, después de nuestra pelea había apagado mi teléfono y no pude volver a encenderlo hasta que supe que todo estaría bien. Así que no lo encendí hasta esta tarde y fue entonces cuando entraste y me viste llorar en el abrazo de mamá. "Terminó en silencio sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Derek le miró y respondió.

"Sabes que quise decir cada palabra que dije en los mensajes de texto y los mensajes de voz. Te amo y amaré a nuestro bebé, pero cuando me lo dijiste había un millón de pensamientos pasando por mi cabeza y no supe qué decir, por lo que entré en pánico, me asusté, sé que no debería haberlo hecho porque probablemente haya sido un gran golpe para ti considerando que no creías que fuera posible y estoy seguro de que necesitabas mi apoyo en ese momento, me asusté y lo siento mucho ". Terminó con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara y sonriéndole tristemente una vez más. Fue el turno de Stiles de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Derek se rió suavemente y giró su cara para besar la mano de Stiles. Stiles sonrió ante el movimiento y se inclinó aún más en su abrazo y Derek envolvió suavemente sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Stiles.

Stiles respondió. "Sé que no lo dijiste en serio, te perdono, te amo y te he echado de menos y nuestro bebé también te ha echado de menos porque no me ha dejado dormir durante los últimos 3 días. Entiendo que fue un shock para ti, pero en ese momento estaba confundido y solo necesitaba que mi novio me apoyara, estuviera ahí para mí y por eso me enfadé. Porque me rompiste el corazón cuando dijiste que no podríamos hacer ciertas cosas o ir a ciertos lugares y siento que aún podemos hacer eso incluso si terminamos teniendo este bebé".

Derek le miró y respondió "Sí. Hablé con mi madre sobre eso, me dio algunos consejos útiles y me dijo que podemos hacer cosas que ella no hizo porque aparentemente tuvo a Charlie cuando tenía 19 años y recién comenzaba la universidad. Ella y mi padre podrían haber podido viajar por el mundo, pero no lo hicieron, eso es algo que lamenta, espera que no nos pase y que sigamos nuestros sueños ".

Stiles le sonrió y lo acercó más.

"Creo que podemos hacer lo que deseemos. Tu madre también es una mujer muy inteligente y la quiero mucho. Además, es una locura que tuviera a Charlie cuando tenía 19 años, no parece tener más de 30 años y la admiro por dar a luz a 4 hermosos hijos y que va a dar a luz a 1 bebé más que probablemente va a seguir a sus hermanos. "Stiles se rió ante la expresión en la cara de Derek.

Derek finalmente volvió a la normalidad al volver con Stiles y su bebé. Incluso si no lo sabía al principio y no lo creía, sabía que sería desgarrador si él y Stiles no terminaran juntos porque eso significaría que la manada no estaría junta y todo el mundo sufriría inmensamente. Desde que se enteraron de que son compañeros, su vínculo ha sido más cercano que nunca y estar separados realmente les asusta mucho.

"Te amo", dijo Derek de la nada mientras frotaba sus manos sobre el estómago de Stiles.

"También te amo", respondió Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Pasaron una buena hora y media acostados en la cama de Stiles antes de que Stiles sintiera náuseas y tuviera que correr para ir al baño. "Oye, Der. Tengo que ir al baño enseguida ". Stiles dijo. Derek movió a Stiles de su regazo para que pudiera correr hacia el baño. 

Stiles estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro vomitando mientras que Derek le frotaba la espalda con un movimiento calmante. Stiles siguió vomitando, pero disfrutó la sensación de Derek detrás de él siendo su ancla y un novio amoroso. Cuando tuvo una pausa entre el vómito, apoyó su cuerpo contra Derek y dio un gran suspiro. Derek movió la mano que no estaba frotándole la espalda para frotarle el estómago y tratar de calmar el dolor que estaba experimentando.

Cuando Stiles finalmente vomitó todo lo que había comido esa mañana, él y Derek se levantaron del suelo del baño, regresaron a su habitación y se recostaron contra la cabecera. Derek se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volvió y vio a la Señora Stilinski mirándoles con una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

"Hola, Señora Stilinski", dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles acostado en su regazo durmiendo pacíficamente con su brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor de su abdomen.

"Hola Derek, ¿entiendo que tú y Stiles lo habéis arreglado todo?" Preguntó. Derek asintió y movió su otra mano para pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Stiles.

"Sí. Lo hicimos, tuvimos una falta de comunicación y malentendidos, él estaba asustado y yo tenía miedo, pero todo está arreglado ahora. Y te prometo que estaré aquí para él y para nuestro bebé, le quiero demasiado para dejarle ir", respondió Derek.

Melissa sonrió y se secó una pequeña lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. "Tiene suerte de tenerte. Ambos la tenéis ", dijo en voz baja.

Derek negó con la cabeza," Tengo la suerte de tenerles a los dos. Los amo tanto ", respondió él.

"Bien. Bueno, es hora de cenar. Supongo que vas a quedarte a cenar, ¿no? ". Preguntó.

Derek asintió y respondió " Sí. Ya lo he aclarado con mis padres y handicho que sería bueno para mí. Le  voy a despetar y te veré abajo." Melissa asintió y salió de la habitación.

Derek quitó los dedos del pelo de Stiles y le sacudió suavemente para despertarlo, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron, se frotó los ojos y se sentó en el regazo de Derek. "Hey, dormilón", comentó Derek. Stiles le miró y sonrió.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás?", Preguntó.

Derek sonrió y respondió "Estoy bien, tu madre entró para decirnos que es hora de cenar. La pregunta más importante es, ¿cómo estás tú? "

Stiles suspiró," Estoy mejor. Solo espero que tu bebé no me cause tantos problemas durante el resto de este embarazo ", respondió.

Derek se rió entre dientes y comentó "Sí. Es posible que haya puesto ese bebé en ti, pero no me responsabilizaré de todas las cosas malas que el bebé hace para molestarte " cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y poniendo su cara de lobo amargado. Stiles se rió y pasó su mano por los nudillos de Derek antes de alejarse y levantarse. Extendió la mano hacia Derek y le dijo.

"Vamos, Sourwolf. Tengo hambre y no hay forma de que deje pasar las fajitas esta noche". Derek sonrió, tomó la mano de Stiles y bajaron las escaleras.

Se reunieron con el resto de la familia en el comedor, sentados a la mesa.

........................................................................................................................

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente al resto de la familia y comenzaron a cenar. La cena fue muy tranquila. Scott y John les observaban constantemente a él y a Stiles para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien y que no tuvieran otra pelea en medio de la cena.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a ver una película juntos antes de que Derek tuviera que irse a casa. Cuando la película terminó, los dos se dirigieron al Camaro para despedirse antes de que Derek se fuera.

"¿Te veo mañana? Tengo una cita con Melissa para otro ultrasonido ". Stiles dijo apoyándose contra el Camaro, Derek puso sus manos en las caderas de Stiles y sonrió.

"Sí. No puedo esperar ".Contestó moviendo una mano al estómago de Stiles, que casi se podía decir que definitivamente estaba embarazado en lugar de solo gordo. Tenía alrededor de 3 meses y se podía ver el contorno del bulto a través de su camiseta blanca. Stiles sonrió ante el movimiento y cubrió la mano de Derek con la propia, sonriendo, mirando entre su estómago y la cara de Derek, miró de nuevo a su estómago y notó que era un poco más grande que cuando Melissa llevaba a Marie Rose por lo que tendría que pedirle a Melissa que lo examinara más de cerca.

Stiles le dio a Derek un último beso antes de que entrara al Camaro y se dirigiera a casa. Stiles volvió a entrar y, cuando entró en la casa, vio que Melissa, Scott y John le miraban fijamente, les miró y les preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Le miraron y dijeron.

"Entonces, ¿todo vuelve a la normalidad?", John le preguntó.

Stiles le miró y respondió "Todo está perfectamente" frotando su mano sobre el estómago y sonriendo.

El resto de la familia Stilinski observó el movimiento y sabían que su hijo/ hermano iba a estar bien junto con su nuevo o nueva nieto/nieta o sobrina / sobrino.


	4. Stiles y Derek visitan a Melissa.

Hoy es el día en el que Stiles y Derek van a visitar a Melissa, averiguaran el sexo de su bebé y se aseguran de que el bebé esté sano y feliz, tal como esperan que esté. El sábado por la mañana, Derek se levantó temprano, se preparó una taza de café y se dirigió al salón para ver la televisión. Isaac, Aiden y Ethan seguían durmiendo como Cora, Laura y sus padres. Él también estaría durmiendo, pero no puede mantener su emoción contenida para cuando finalmente pueda escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé por primera vez.

Por suerte para Derek, su madre está demasiado ocupada en este momento para concentrarse en él pensando en lo que va a escribir en esas urnas, solo espera que gane porque ha estado trabajando muy duro para tratar de convertirse en alcaldesa de Beacon Hills, así que ella estaba en su propia pequeña burbuja tratando de juntarlo todo. Luego espera que Derek le cuente que tal ha ido en el hospital. 

Derek se acaba de preparar para visitar a Melissa y asegurarse de que el bebé crezca grande y fuerte dentro del estómago de Stiles. Solo la idea de que el estómago de Stiles crezca más y más con cada mes hace que Derek sonría.

Después de tomar tres tazas de café, finalmente apagó la televisión. Agarró su chaqueta, llaves, teléfono y cartera, se dirigió al Camaro y luego se dirigió a la casa de los Stilinski para recoger a Stiles antes de dirigirse al hospital.

Cuando llegó a la casa, le envió un mensaje de texto a Stiles y, unos momentos después, salió de la casa con sus habituales vaqueros junto con su clásica franela y una camiseta blanca en la que se podía ver claramente la barriga, también decidió usar gafas en lugar de lentillas y también usaba su gorro. Derek pensó que se veía jodidamente caliente. Stiles se dirigió hacia el Camaro. Se subió al coche y se inclinó para darle a Derek un beso en los labios con cuidado de su estómago. Una vez que se alejaron, Derek movió su mano para colocarla sobre el estómago de Stiles.

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo os va a los dos? "Preguntó Derek, haciendo movimientos calmantes en la barriga. Stiles sonrió y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Derek.

"Hey, los dos estamos bien. Las náuseas matutinas finalmente han cesado, así que ahora estoy de mejor humor, pero tu hijo está deseando las cosas más ridículas, no creo que las vuelva a ver de la misma manera nunca más ". Stiles respondió.

Derek sonrió y se rió entre dientes, "Encontrarás una manera de manejarlo y sé que amas a nuestro bebé de cualquier manera". Stiles asintió. Derek sonrió, encendió el coche y se dirigieron al hospital.

Cuando llegaron aparcó el coche y se dirigieron hacia dentro para encontrar a Melissa, estaba sentada en la recepción mirando los informes de los pacientes y su estado. Cuando les vio entrar por la puerta principal, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos, les dio un abrazo a los dos y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones privadas para hacerle un chequeo a Stiles y averiguar el sexo del bebé. Una vez que Stiles se instaló en una habitación, Melissa fue a buscar la máquina de ultrasonido mientras Stiles y Derek esperaban pacientemente. Stiles notó que la rodilla de Derek estaba rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así que movió la mano para detener los movimientos. Derek le miró y sonrió.

"Todo va a estar bien. Mamá me revisará y verá que tenemos un bebé maravilloso creciendo dentro de mí sin peligro, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, amor. "Stiles lo tranquilizó, moviendo su mano a la mejilla de Derek y avanzando para darle un rápido beso antes de que Melissa regresara a la habitación. Cuando Melissa regresó con la máquina de ultrasonido, Derek se trasladó al otro lado de la cama para poder darle espacio para mirar al bebé.

"Está bien, Stiles. Esto podría ser un poco frío. "Melissa dijo mientras ponía el gel en el abdomen de Stiles, luego tomó la máquina y comenzó a moverla sobre su estómago hasta que encontró el área donde se encontraba el bebé.

Miró entre los chicos y el monitor, lo que hizo que Stiles y Derek se miraran entre sí con nerviosismo.

"¿Hay algo malo con el bebé?" Stiles preguntó. Derek agarró su mano y la apretó suavemente. Melissa les miró y sonrió.

"No. Los bebés están bien ". Melissa respondió. Stiles y Derek suspiraron.

" Eso está muy bi ... Espera, ¿acabas de decir bebés? Como más de uno. "Stiles le preguntó. Melissa asintió.

"Exactamente". Melissa respondió "Parece que vas a tener gemelos", agregó mirando a ambos padres.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Derek preguntó. Era la primera vez que decía algo desde que estaban en la habitación.

"Bueno, la única explicación real es que tiene que ver con la genética. Creo que es una contribución del lado de Derek porque él mismo es un gemelo y creo que se salta una generación, así que si no me equivoco, saltó a Charlie y fue a ti y a tu hermana Laura considerando que ambos sois gemelos después de todo. "Melissa respondió. Derek miró entre Melissa y el monitor y luego de vuelta al monitor.

"Entonces, ¿ese es el por qué el estómago de Stiles se ve más grande de lo que sería si solo tuviéramos un hijo?" Derek le preguntó también. Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a Melissa de nuevo. Melissa asintió y se volvió hacia el monitor.

"¿Os gustaría averiguar el sexo de vuestros bebés?", Preguntó, mirando a los padres. Derek y Stiles solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Derek alcanzó la mano de Stiles mientras Melissa fue a mover la máquina alrededor del estómago de Stiles para ver si podía detectarlos. Afortunadamente los bebés estaban quietos, lo que significaba que pudo obtener una fotografía clara de ambos. "¡Felicidades, vais a tener una niña y un niño!" Derek y Stiles sonrieron y Derek se inclinó lentamente para darle a Stiles un agradable beso lento sin importarle que la madrastra de Stiles estuviera allí de pie.

Cuando se retiró la expresión de Derek pasó de feliz a preocupada tan pronto como vio que las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Stiles.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé, no estás feliz?", Preguntó limpiando las lágrimas. Stiles soltó una risita acuosa y sonrió. 

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz. Son lágrimas de alegría, vamos a tener un niño y una niña. De acuerdo, desearía que no fueran gemelos, pero seré feliz de cualquier manera ", respondió, colocando su mano sobre la de Derek. Derek se volvió hacia Melissa.

"Hay una pregunta que quiero hacer". Dijo Derek.

Melissa le miró y le preguntó. "¿Y qué pregunta sería esa?"

Derek respondió "¿Existe la posibilidad de que los bebés sean hombres lobo o chispas basados en la historia de Stiles y en el hecho de que soy un hombre lobo nacido? "Stiles miró entre Melissa y Derek.

Melissa contempló esa pregunta antes de responder "Eso es algo que no puedo responderte. Creo que es más una pregunta para Deaton, ya que él es el antiguo emisario de tu madre y sabe más sobre lo sobrenatural que yo. "

Derek asintió y respondió" Gracias. Hablaré con él sobre eso más tarde. "

" Está bien. ¿Queréis que imprima imágenes de la ecografía para que Derek pueda entregarle una a su madre y que podamos poner la otra en nuestra casa?" Melissa les preguntó a Derek y Stiles, los dos asintieron.

Cuando Melissa terminó de imprimir las fotos, se las entregó a Derek mientras le daba a Stiles una servilleta de papel para limpiar el gel de su estómago. Una vez que terminó, se despidieron de Melissa y salieron por las puertas del hospital hacia el coche de Derek. Derek llevó a Stiles a su casa para que pudiera pasar el día con Scott y Marie y poner la imagen de la ecografía en su casa mientras John y Melissa estaban en el trabajo.

Después de dejar a Stiles, regresó a la casa Hale, aparcó su coche y entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y vio a su madre sentada en el sofá con su padre viendo una película.


End file.
